is it love or lust I
by blueeyesinpower
Summary: sesshomaru is not married no more in he need some one (sesskag)


Sesshomaru look at the ring that was on the table. she what a divorce in he gave it to her he gave her everything that she wanted why did she cheated on him in slept with his best friend narku why in the hell he was hurt when she said she never love him just his money in his fame .

Now on with the story

"Inuyasha, get you in everyone coat my little cousin is coming" said kikyo (I know she use to be a slut in stories, but not mine =^.^= ) inuyasha grumble under his breath. His wife said that 'cute cousin' is coming over from a place called jewel. Sesshomaru go up before his sister- in – law eats him dead. They drive to the airport to get this girl they 'say' until they saw a pure white airplane name the jewels they walk to it when it stop then a old woman came out with chains in her hand " what the hell kikyo is that suppose to be her" inuyasha said looking at the old coup. "No inuyasha now shut up" kikyo said in a harsh tone that scary him shitless. Then a lot of girls came out (0.0 this is going to be a lot!) of the plan they the old lady said "hello kikyo" "hello kedea" "she here in ready do you have the money" "yes" kikyo gave her 38,389,380 million to get her cousin then kedea said "bring out kagome" a buff man went to go get the person. A person was covered with sliver robe that cover head to toe. Then kedea said" kagome present yourself" then kagome remove her robe then it hit the ground they saw a women with fair skin her eyes was light blue like the ocean of the sea, she had a demon markings that meant she royalist with black in sliver long 3 stripes on her cheeks in elements on her head she had had wings that was white in a the bottom was black. Her full D42 breast size flat stomach with three blue stripes on her hips in wait that can breed pups with strong legs she had black with sliver streaks in her hair that go to her ankles. With a white in black robe that cover her breast but showing her stomach in piece of white hukanana with black boots. Everyone stared at her then kikyo said "KAGOME, OMG KAGOME I MISSED YOU" said kikyo then kedea left in everyone keep staring at her then kikyo said "stop staring at her asses" then inuyasha snap out of it then "hello im inuyasha tashio in im your cousin wife" he smile, then kagome just nod then koga came in look at kagome "holy shit hello hot stuff" that's when they heard a growl.

Chapter 2 flash back

They look at Sesshomaru then they all went to kikyo home everyone keep looking at kagome like she a chew toy. They came in saw inuyasha in kikyo on the couch with his friends playing halo 3 (here a love to play it) then when he heard someone close the door in turn like a of his friends then they saw a beauty that came with his mom. " she's hot" all of them nod then inuyasha slap his son behind his head in said " THAT'S YOUR AUNT" then inuyasha son said " she look to young to be my aunt" then " will yall shut up she 18 in human years" that when inuyasha son inushatio look at kagome with a smirk in said "ok" then him in his friends was going ." ok kagome let me introduction to you that's koga , mirkou , sango , in Sesshomaru" then turn to kagome then kagome bow in look back up. Everyone was about to go home then kikyo said "um guys" everyone look at her. Then said " there's no more room for kagome-" " she can come home with me" said Sesshomaru kikyo nod it ok , when they was about to leave inushatio said " no she can sleep in my room" he said with a smirk. "Inushatio go to your room now" said kikyo then everyone went home. Sesshomaru pull him in kagome to his apartment when he pull up in the drive way. He look over to kagome in got out from his side in went over to hers he took her out of the car in went inside " milord welcome back" taken said " jaken get her a room next to mine" he said in a cold tone. He did

_3 hours he sat up in his room thinking why she left him _

Flash back

In the western house lord Sesshomaru was in the dark. That his eyes glow in started at his 'mate-to-be' in said "you think that I will love you" said rin. "Are you telling me that you don't love me" said Sesshomaru. "Yes Sesshomaru I do not love you just your money in power in that body of yours" she said he started in horror. "Why rin" "because you have power in I want power I want a divorces"

Flash back end

'Why did I just have a flash back' he thought then he just laid back in thinking about kagome then it hit him she was the new girl at his high school

Flash back

In western high school Sesshomaru tashio the popular student in inuyasha tashio, mirkou love, in koga wolf. There were in there singer class, band, etc. Sesshomaru went to his girlfriend named Yuri hair there were all rich but Sesshomaru in inuyasha, mirkou in koga was richer than all of them. "Koga get back here NOW!" said ayame. Said in run to her boyfriend who was run in make a girl fall down on her butt that girl was kikyo "KOGA"! said kikyo then all of them went to their class (they all have the same classes) in took their seat than kikyo was so happy about something " inuyasha guesses what " " what" my cousin COMING" everyone start looking at her "say what" shippo look at her crazy "yep" than the group look at her " what her name kikyo" said yuri " her name-" the classroom door open in saw the old crazy coop principle came in "everyone we have a new student in our school" then a 5'6 girl came in with black hair with blue , sliver , in gold highlights that go to her ankles . In a cute face with kissable lips that was rose lip gloss in a body of a goddess with milky skin a black shirt with 'see what u like hmm..' with blue lettering on it shorts that you can see her milky legs in with black chucks she had demon marking on her face saying she the princess of the north that have 4 blue, sliver stripes on each check in a creation moon like Sesshomaru but a star on the tip in a two golden stripes on her risk. The boys students look at her with lust then kikyo ran up to her in hug her " hello cousin" she said everyone fell over like anime style " wait this is kagome higurashi the sing, dancer , in model" ayame said . "well everyone be on your best behavior" then he left everyone look at kagome then kikyo held her hand in walk over to her group "everyone this is my cousin kagome, kagome this is the group I told you about" kagome look at them in said "indeed" then walk away then turn at yuri in ayame in said "hello yuri in ayame miss me already" everyone was shock as hell even Sesshomaru. He was about to break up with her anyway smelling other males in sometimes females. "Holy shit" inuyasha said with a blush. "Can someone please tell me why the hell KAGOME HIGURISHI IS HERE" said koga, "um, can you please tell me where to sit kikyo" kagome said she was scared that a lot of boys was staring at her hard. "Right here gome" "thanks" he sat between her in inuyasha. Sesshomaru was looking at her hard 'I have to get her' he said in his head

Flash back end

Her hair has change since she was at school he said out loud then thunder came then he went to sleep

In the morning

**Kikyo in inuyasha drive at Sesshomaru house in saw something that not suppose to happen "what the fuck" said kikyo that Sesshomaru had kagome tied up on his couch "thank you kikyo with this wonderful gift" he said zipping up his pants kagome was crying her eyes out " he rape me" she was crying her eyes out .** Sesshomaru wake up from his dream about kagome fucking the shit out of her in then rape her. He fill so damn odd about the girl she was so quiet in never speak in was 3 weeks when kagome spend a night at his house he want her in can't wait

Chapter 3 need

Kagome wake up with the strange dream she had

End

**I know I know work on a new story sorry v.v **


End file.
